The power supplier is a power conversion device used to drive the operation of electronic equipment and to convert the external applied electricity into a power mode (e.g., AC power or DC power) suitable for the electronic equipment. The general power supplier, as shown in FIG. 1, utilizes a housing 1 to protect and accommodate the internal electronic components or circuits. The housing 1 has an electric connecting slot 2 and a switch on/off unit 3 respectively mounted thereon, wherein the electric connecting slot 2 is used to electrically connect to the external power source, and the switch on/off unit 3 is connected with the internal electronic circuits for controlling the power conduction. However, because the consumer electronic product becomes thinner and thinner, the power supplier is also required to reduce the volume thereof. Therefore, for achieving this purpose, the design now integrates the electric connecting slot 2 and the switch on/off unit 3 together for reducing the occupied space. But, owing to the narrow space, the switch on/off unit 3 might be erroneously touched as the user connects the power source to the electric connecting slot 2, so that the power supply will suddenly be powered off, and also, the internal electronic components will be damaged because of the burst.